


Death is all you cradle

by nonnymouse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: Bitty goes to the club to meet laid. The guys he meets there have complementary, but slightly different ideas.





	Death is all you cradle

**Author's Note:**

> I can't blame this on anyone at the kinkmeme. I just wanted to write a ridiculous vampire thing for fun.
> 
> Title from "Beat the Devil's Tattoo" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club.

"Hello, beautiful," his new dance partner said. He had a good voice, clear and low. It sounded confident too, which was good, because lord knew Bitty needed a little confidence to spare if he was going to be flirting. His new partner couldn't be that much taller than Bitty either, since it felt like he could talk into Bitty's ear without bending over much. That had its own appeal, as Bitty had quickly learned the difficulties of making out with someone who was at least a half foot taller than yourself in his first, tragic attempt at going out. This was try number two.

Bitty started to turn to face his mystery man, but hands on the waist of his leather shorts stopped him. "That's cheating," the voice purred. One hand dipped below the hem of his shorts, and the other up his shirt to play with his nipples, which was shockingly fast, even in a club where most people went to hook up. (Or get bitten, not that Bitty was thinking of that.) "You aren't a cheater, are you, baby?"

Still, the bold move had Bitty sinking back into the hold, their hips rocking together in the rhythm of the song. "No, no, I'm not."

"I thought so. You looked like a good boy, trying to walk on the wild side for the first time. I couldn't resist coming over to help you along. I like the good boys. You squeak when I do this." He pinched Bitty's nipple, and Bitty indeed let out a humiliating squeal in response.

But he forgot to feel embarrassed when the hand in his shorts found his cock, rubbing up and down the shaft in a sensual motion that matched the beat and the sway of their hips. Bitty'd heard that this was the club to go to if you were gay and looking to get picked up, and that was what he wanted. He wasn't going to find someone to love him baking pies at home. He didn't even need love, not yet. He'd settle for less. He wanted to feel desirable and lose his virginity and for once not have to pretend that he didn't like guys. Maybe not in that order. It was hard to think when there was a hand that wasn't his working his cock, right there on the dance floor.

He leaned back into the guy, needing his support, as he breathed in deep, helpless gasps. The touch of those hands was overwhelming. He'd never so much as kissed a guy before, and now he was getting a hand job while the bodies of other dancers pressed against them, smiling knowingly if they caught a glimpse of what was happening.

"You'd let me fuck you right here, wouldn't you, baby?" he asked as he ran the edge of his nail along Bitty's nipple.

The brief bite of pain made him whimper. It also sent a bolt of hell yeah all the way down to his toes, which was something Bitty had never even suspected about himself.

"That's not an answer. You don't get to come if you don't answer."

"Yes, oh, yes, oh, yes, please," Bitty begged. Once he opened his mouth, the words streamed out, slurred and needy.

A chuckle in his ear, and then there were two hands in his shorts, one down the back, finger stroking along his hole. He could feel himself tighten in response, not knowing whether he wanted it or not, not right here with people all around, and then he was spilling into his shorts and trying desperately not to be louder than the music.

His partner kept him up by holding him with one hand spread flat across Bitty's abs. "Here you go, beautiful," he said as he held his hand in front of Bitty's face, dripping with his semen.

It took him a moment to decide, but he was already in this deep. He reached out and pulled the hand close, and licked it before he could think any better of it. The taste made him grimace. The idea of it was hot, but he'd just come and was feeling more like having a nap than being sexy and while it didn't taste bad he wasn't eager to lick more off the hand.

Luckily, his partner didn't seem to hold it against him. He chuckled again, and said, "My boyfriend is going to love you."

"Huh?" Bitty asked as he was steered off the dance floor and toward the stairs leading to the second floor of the club. He thought the guy had said something about not liking cheaters and how could the guy's boyfriend like Bitty if Bitty had just gotten a hand job from him? Besides, he wasn't supposed to go to the private second floor. He struggled briefly, his tired wriggling no match from the hold on his shoulders. "I can't go up there; that's the vampire private area. I'm a human."

"I know." The voice followed up the statement by placing his mouth on Bitty's neck in a soft kiss. Those lips parted slightly, and fangs rested against his skin.

Bitty stilled.

His partner licked him, and Bitty shuddered. He didn't want to get mixed up with vampires, knew he could protest before he went up those steps—no one had bitten him—but he was still flying high on endorphins and was inclined to trust the only person he knew who could make him feel that amazing, no matter the other parts of him that were more wary and telling him to just go back to the dorm and sleep.

Bitty stumbled up the steps, his partner helping him along but still keeping Bitty out in front, not letting him look back. "My good, obedient boy," he said with a kiss right below Bitty's ear. "I could just eat you up."

No one could blame Bitty for the way his breath caught in his throat with an audible gasp.

Still, he tried to compose himself a little as his partner maneuvered him toward a corner. There was a big chair set against the wall, designed like a throne. On it sat a man who hunched in on himself, as if he wanted to be anywhere else. He looked up as they approached, revealing eyes of palest grey and cheekbones that could cut glass. He was also frowning, his mouth small and tight. Bitty balked at going closer, but his partner simply lifted him off his feet.

"Look what I found. The cutest little thing, never been bitten." He spread Bitty's legs, holding him by the thighs, presenting lots of bare skin and the slim strip of pleather that was the crotch of his shorts, barely enough to contain him. Bitty almost regretted his slutty impulse purchase. "Want to be his first?"

The enthroned vampire sighed, and Bitty thought he would reject the offer, but instead he took Bitty in hand. He pulled Bitty to him so that Bitty straddled his lap, and stared into his eyes for a few moments. Bitty had trouble breathing. Smoothly, he wrapped his hands around Bitty's hips and tugged until Bitty's shoulders rested on the throne between his legs, his thighs now in biting distance.

Craning his neck, he watched, wide eyed, as the vampire struck, mouth fastening onto the blood vessel right by his groin. Those grey eyes looked down on him dispassionately, and something about that look made him press up into the hold, forcing those fangs deeper into his flesh. "Please," he whispered, not sure what he was even begging for. It ached, where those fangs pierced his flesh. But every other inch of his skin sang, as if the world felt more real now. He could feel his blood moving through his body, and it was glorious.

Eventually, it became too hard to hold his head up and watch, and he sagged, letting his head loll backwards. He could see up the chin of a blond man leaning against an unoccupied table and watching them. Bitty's former dance partner was ridiculously attractive. He felt somehow proud of himself for pulling someone with that jawline and that pretty face on his first try, even if it did end up with a vampire sucking on his blood.

Suddenly, the world went right-side-up again and when Bitty adjusted to the dizziness, he was curled into a broad chest. The vampire's skin was warmer now, and Bitty happily snuggled in close. He could drift off to sleep here, cozily cradled like a precious thing.

"Are we keeping him?" Bitty's partner asked.

Fingers curled against the soft fuzz where the back of his neck was shaved. The hold was possessive. "Yes. He's ours."


End file.
